I need you to love me
by Milene Black
Summary: Remo finalmente decidiu o que quer. E o que ele quer é o amor de Nymphadora.


Why, why are you still here with me

**Why, why are you still here with me****  
****Didn't you see what I've done?****  
****In my shame I want to run and hide myself ****  
****But it's here I see the truth****  
****I don't deserve you**

Eu não conseguia olhar para ela. Simplesmente não conseguia. E ela continuava ali, me olhando apenas, em silêncio. Mesmo depois de tudo o que eu disse, mentiras, eu confesso, ela ainda estava ali, me olhando. Apesar do desejo de fugir e me esconder por minha própria tristeza, eu também continuei ali, imóvel, diante dela.  
Não sabia o que estava pensando, sabia apenas que estava sofrendo. Nós dois estávamos sofrendo. Mas era a coisa certa a fazer. Não era? Então por que doía tanto? Ela estava chorando, eu estava chorando também. Por que tinha que ser tão difícil?  
Perdido em meus devaneios, me assustei quando ela falou, e mais do que isso, me surpreendi com suas palavras. Apesar do rosto de menina, Tonks já era uma mulher. Uma mulher forte e decidida.  
_"Eu amo você. Nada do que me diga vai mudar isso. E ninguém vai me impedir de lutar por esse amor, Remo. Nem mesmo você."_

**But I need you to love me, and I****  
****I won't keep my heart from you this time****  
****And I'll stop this pretending that I can****  
****Somehow deserve what I already have****  
****I need you to love me**

Naquele momento eu a amei mais do que nunca. Tentava afastá-la, mas jamais foi o que eu realmente quis. Queria que me amasse, precisava daquele amor. Queria abrir meus braços, minha casa, minha vida e meu coração para ela. Mas seria injusto, seria egoísmo meu trazê-la para esta minha vida. Ela merece mais. Mais do que eu posso oferecer. Pensar nisto doeu. Por isso fugi.  
Aparatei da frente dela direto para a Casa dos Gritos. Nem mesmo eu sei por quê aqui. Talvez porque saiba que ninguém mais vem a esse lugar. Talvez porque passei tanto tempo aqui que me sinto protegido entre essas paredes. Não sei.

**I, I have wasted so much time****  
****Pushing you away from me****  
****I just never saw how you could cherish me****  
****'Cause you're a God who has all things****  
****And still you want me**

E foi aqui que percebi que estava errado. Sozinho, como em todas aquelas luas, eu finalmente percebi o erro que estava cometendo. Percebi que tentando protegê-la, eu a estava machucando muito mais. Estava machucando a nós dois. Tanto tempo tentando afastá-la, quando na verdade, tudo o que eu mais desejo é tê-la ao meu lado. Lembrei-me de Shakespeare: _"Volta para trás, estúpido barro, e busca o centro da tua vida!"_.  
Preciso encontrar Nymphadora. Preciso...

**And I need you to love me, and I****  
****I won't keep my heart from you this time****  
****And I'll stop this pretending that I can****  
****Somehow deserve what I already have**

Chego ao pequeno e encardido prédio onde ela mora. É tarde, e as luzes de todos os apartamentos já estão apagadas. Exceto as do apartamento dela.  
Subo as escadas correndo, e chego ao andar dela ofegante. Preciso me convencer de que já não tenho mais idade para isso, mas nesse momento, sinto-me como um adolescente, prestes a se declarar para a primeira namorada.  
Algo em mim me dá forças, me dá ânimo. Nymphadora. O amor de Nymphadora.

**Your love makes me forget what I have been****  
****Your love makes me see who I really am****  
****Your love makes me forget what I have been****  
****And I need you to love me****  
****I need you to... love me**

Bato à porta e espero. Nada acontece. Preparo-me para bater novamente, quando ouço um estrondo e o som de vidro se quebrando. Sorrio. Ela definitivamente está em casa. Ouço-a resmungar um xingamento, seguido de um _"Reparo!"_.  
_"Quem está aí?"_  
_"Lupin."_  
O vidro se quebra de novo.  
_"Ah, droga! Só um minuto."_  
Não, não quero esperar um minuto. Minha coragem já está vacilando. Alguns instantes depois, ouço o barulho de várias trancas sendo abertas, e então a porta se move, devagar.  
_"Remo? O que houve?"_  
Preciso falar agora, e falar tudo de uma vez, antes que minha coragem se esvaia, como em tantas outras vezes.  
_"Eu não quero que desista. Quero que me ame. Quero que esteja sempre ao meu lado. Quero que seu rosto seja a ùltima coisa que eu vejo antes de dormir, e a primeira coisa que vejo ao acordar. Quero que me ame. Preciso que me ame. Preciso de você, Nymphadora. Eu te amo."_

**I won't keep my heart from you this time****  
****And I'll stop this pretending that I can****  
****Somehow deserve what I already have****  
****Somehow deserve what I already have****  
****I need you to love me, yeah****  
****I need you to...**

Ela me beija, e eu tenho a certeza de que fiz a coisa certa. Ela nem mesmo reclamou de ter sido chamada pelo primeiro nome. Ainda não sei se mereço toda a felicidade que ela me traz, mas sei que não posso viver sem isso. Porque o que eu disse é verdade. Preciso dela, preciso do amor dela. Por que ela é minha luz, minha paz, meu amor. Minha Tonks.

**Love me (love me)...**


End file.
